An online merchant may provide a large number of products for sale to customers over the Internet. Customers may access information regarding the available products through a web site or other information service provided by the online merchant. The information regarding the products may include information needed by a customer to identify and purchase a particular product, such as the name of the product, a picture of the product, the price and availability of the product, and a mechanism for initiating a purchase of the product.
In order to enhance the online shopping experience and to allow customers to fully research a particular product, an online merchant might also provide additional product information. The additional product information might include a detailed description of the product, a list of features, technical specifications, as well as reviews of the product provided by other customers. The product reviews allow a potential purchaser to evaluate what other customers think about the product. The reviews may include a quantitative rating for a product, comments regarding another customer's experience and satisfaction with the product, and potentially other information.
In order to collect product reviews, an online merchant might present an appropriate user interface to a customer for submitting the product review. For instance, a user interface through which a customer can provide a product review might be presented to a customer when the customer views a product page, after the customer purchases the product, or at another time. When a customer submits a product review to an online merchant in this manner, the customer provides a valuable indication of their experience with a product and, potentially, with regard to their needs.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.